


Love Lost

by Asumimore



Series: Poems and Short Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asumimore/pseuds/Asumimore





	Love Lost

How did it end up like this?  
What do I do, how do I tell you?  
The shambles of our Relationship  
They are burning and are jagged  
_How do I fix this?!_

We could no longer be together,  
But I never wanted to lose you  
But what do I do? What do i do?  
This was not how I wanted us to end  
The sour ending  
The hate  
The jealousy

  
How do I tell you these things?  
Can we never be friends again?  
Can we never be close again?  
Maybe they were right you should never date your best friend  
Because in the end you lose not only your love  
But your only close friend

  
You said you weren't mad  
You said you didn't mind  
But in your heart and in mine  
We know that this is a lie  
Why did it end so sour  
All those years together  
How do I continue to turn a blind eye  
When I know your not okay?


End file.
